1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic devices used to test radar systems which detect a radar pulse from a system under test and which emit signals which simulate a radar echo in response to the radar pulse.
2. Description of Related Art
A target generator is used to simulate a target echo return of a radar system under test, for example, to determine whether the radar system is susceptible or vulnerable to electromagnetic radiation environments in the radio frequency spectrum from 50 MHZ to 18 GHz.
Such tests are often conducted in shielded radio frequency anechoic chambers. These investigations are conducted inside shielded enclosures to minimize the possibility of unauthorized intercept and also to isolate the measurements from outside interference sources.
In order to perform a comprehensive test of a weapon it is necessary to simulate the in-flight and or tactical operational configuration. In the case of an radio frequency missile system, the in-flight and tactical operational configuration would include a target which would be used to exercise the tracking functions of the missile system's radar. Providing a realistic radio frequency target inside an anechoic chamber has been a difficult task due to the limited area available. In the past, target generators have been used which introduce the target simulation signal into the radar system being tested by bypassing the system's antenna.
It is desirable to simulate a target as realistically as possible without tampering with the design of the weapon system. This application discloses a millimeter wave target generator which provides a well defined radio frequency target suitable for conducting repeatable experiments on a variety of weapon systems radars. This target generator can be modified to operate at any frequency band by simply using the appropriate local oscillator in the up/down frequency converter section. Also, with minor modification, the target generator is available for field portable operation as well as anechoic chamber operation.